familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer"
__TOC__'|left]] Note: This page has been sketched in. Its not exactly a "stub", but considerably more work is needed, especially in the records areas. If you have records for John IV or Indian Killer please feel free to add them. Genealogical Keynotes Vita * '''Born: c.1740.' We do not have a direct record of John IV's DOB. His parents married in 1734, suggesting an earliest plausible DOB of 1735. His DOM is placed probably between 1754 and 1766, implying that he was probably born before 1746. *''' Married:' c1754-<1766, to "Miss Long". His parents married in 1734, so we would guess his marriage occurred no earlier than 1754. William, a son of this couple, was about ten years of age at the time of his capture by Indians in 1776, implying that his parents married prior to 1766. *' Died:' c. 1817. The last firm record we have of John IV is in 1782 when he sold the parcel of property later known as "Broad Meadows" that he had inherited from his father. This sale appears to be related to his emigation from the area. It is currently believed that he is the same John Walker who appears in Blount County TN prior to 1790. This John Walker, also known as "Indian Killer", and "Spraddlin John", settled on the Little River, near Maryville, in an area known as the "Long Bottom". He dissappears from the records about 1817. The identification of John Walker IV as "Indian Killer" is not considered proven, but is considered to be highly likely. "Spraddlin John", however, may refer to his son. (See subsequent analysis). Ancestry John Walker IV is the son of John Walker III (c1705-c1776) and Ann Houston (c1705-c1765), of the Wigton Walkers line. His father's family (John Walker II ( -1734) and Katherine Rutherford ( -1738) immigrated from Wigton Scotland (modern Wigtown in Wigtonshire, to Newry, Ireland about 1710, and then from Newry to America in 1726. The family settled in near the community know known as Rising Sun, Cecil County Maryland. His mother's parents, Christopher Houston ( ) and Martha ( ), settled near llNew Castle, Delaware]], prior to this time. Nothing further is known of their family history. John III and Ann married about 1734, and moved in succession to Borden's Grant (roughly modern Rockbridge County, VA) about 1738, then to Orange County, NC about 1756, and finally, about 1771, to Castle's Woods in modern Scott County, VA. Spouse White 1902 identifies John IV's wife only as "Miss Long". Her information seems to be largely based on oral tradition of descendants of John IV's son, William (c. 1766-?). William had been captured by Indians about 1776 when the family was living in Castles Woods. He was taken north to Detroit, and was adopted into the Wyandot (Wyandotte, Wendat) Indian Tribe. Eventually his children relocated with the Wyandot to the general area of Kansas City, Kansas. White, came in contact with his descendants, and recorded much of the family history. Though she does not detail precisely where she obtained most of her information, it appears that William's descendants were laregly responsible for her information on the family of John III and IV. We presume that John IV's wife is referred to as "Miss Long" because that is the way the information was passed down from William. No candidates have been identified that could correspond to "Miss Long" or her parents. It is likely that they either lived on Borden's Grant (if the marriage occurred prior to about 1756), or in Orange County, NC, if the marriage occurred between c1756 and c1766. 'Child List' *William (c1766-1823) m. Catherine Rankin (1771-1844) *Samuel *Robert *John *Mary Walker (1768-1845) m. George Snider (1769-1846) Family History Old Chester Co, MD c1740 to c1756 John IV was probably born between 1735 and 1746 inclusive. According to most interpretations of White 1902:6 his parents moved from the Nottingham Lots (portions of Chester and Cecil Counties, MD) in 1734, and settled on Borden's Grant in the Valley of Virginia (modern Rockbridge County) by 1738. However, the earliest record we have for his parents is not until 1751 when they aquired title to a parcel on Walkers Creek. John III's brothers took title to property in that area as early as 1741; It seems likely that John III was there as well, though no record seems to have survived to prove the point. The possibility exists that John IV and his parents did not reach Borden's grant until about 1750. Be that as it may, it would seem likely that John IV probably grew to adulthood on Borden's Grant. Orange Co, NC c1756 to c1771 Records for John IV during this period are sparse. His parents moved to Orange Co, NC occurred by 1756. John IV would probably have been a young adult by this time, but clearly went to North Carolina with his parents. In 1771 citizens of Orange County petitioned to have the northern portions of the county set off as a a separate county. This resulted in the erection of Caswell Co. a few years later. The petition was signed by "John Walker" and "John Walker, Jr." The petition to form Caswell Co, is one of the few records that we can cite that clearly points to John IV. We can only infer other facts of his life during this period by inference. We jbw that at least two of his children, son William and daughter Mary, were born in NC c1766 and 1768. Thus, while we are confident that he was married by 1766, it is possible that he married prior to his parents appearance in North Carolina c. 1756. Washington Co, VA 1771 to 1786 John IV moved from Orange Co NC to Washington Co, VA, c. 1771. His father settled at the "Sinks" of Sinking Creek, between the pioneer community of Castle's Woods (modern Castle's Wood, and Dungannon in modern Scott Co, VA. Other family members settled nearby, including brother-in-laws Patrick Porter (1731- ) who settled on Fall Creek, and Samuel Cowan ( -1776), John Snoddy, Alexander Cowan, and William Cowan, all of whom settled in Castle's Woods proper. John IV, himself, settled at Houston's Fort, near Snowflake, VA, near a family relation of his mother's William Houston. Blount Co., TN 1786 to c1818 Records Orange/Caswell Co., NC Petition from the North Part of Orange County c. 1771, THE COLONIAL RECORDS collected and edited by William L. Saunders, Secretary of State, Vol. IX-1771 to 1775 ''fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 To his excellency Josiah Martin Esquire, Captain General, Governor in and over the Province of N. Carolina, The Honourable Council, and Gentlemen of The House of Burgesses; The Petition of the North Part of Orange County......include the following *Alex Montgomery *Sam Cowan *'John Walker, Jun' *'John Walker' *Pat Porter *Tho Dobbins *John Graves, Jun *James Graves *Hugh Dobbins Commentary: Thi petition seems to be related to the formation of Caswell County. The date is missing from the current transcription and needs to be added. The 'c1771' is assumed. If the c1771 date is correct it indicates that John III and John IV did not formally leave the county until a sightly later date. There are indications that the extended family (specifically, Patrick Porter, John III's soninlaw, were in SW VA by 1771. ---- Walker to Walker Power of Attorney 15 May 1771 Botetourt Co., Va. Bk p. 249. fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 ] John Walker of Orange Co., N.C. ... hath nominated constituted and appointed well beloved brothers Samuel Walker and Joseph Walker or the Survivor of them my true and lawful attorneyes (to sell) 471 acres of land ... in two tracts lying in Co. of Botetourt on south side of Roan Oke below the land of Alexander Ingrim to Andrew Armstron of said Co. of Botetourt for sum of 225 pounds current Co. of Botetourt money of Virginia ... Wit: John Walker (seal) Alexr Stewart Joseph Cloyd Commentary: This record is sometimes cited as demonstrating A) John IV had acquired property near Roanoke, and B) had brothers Samuel and Joseph. ---- Land Records for Moon Creek, based on Caswell Co NC Deed Books *'Land Sale, John Walker to John Graves' 2 Apr. 1772, Orange Co., N.C. D. B. 3 P- 379 fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 ] John Walker, Sr. of Co. of Orange & Province of N.C. of the one part John Graves of Co. & Province afsd of the other part for fifty pounds Parcel of land ... on Moons Creek including the plantation whereon Patrick Porter now lives to wit beginning at a pine in Wm. Robinson's line running thence south 202 poles to a corner of 2 box oaks then west 110 poles to a maple then north 40 po. to a beach & W. oak then west 110 to 2 w oaks then no. to Robinsons Corner 182 po. then on Robins line to the beginning containing by estimation 260 acres Wits Commentary: This transaction probably occurred prior to the family leaving for SW VA, but was not recorded until 1772. However, if taken literally, it means that the actual move did not occur until after April of 1772, as opposed to sometime in 1771 when we think the family was already in SW VA. * Portion of large tract purchased by John Walker IV 1 Jan 1779. Deed Book A, page 126, Joseph PORTER of CC to Reubin Estis of same co., for 535 lbs., 146 A on south side of Moon's Cr, a part of a large tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville. Also signed by James A. Porter. Wit. Jonathan Siniard, Edward Upton, Labon Estis. *''' Portion of large tract purchased by John Walker''' 27 Feb 1779. Deed Book A, page 201 Reubin Estes of CC to William Rice of same, for 250 lbs, 146 A on south side of Moon's Cr part of tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville. 27 Feb 1779. Wit. James Barker, Henry Williams, William Gwyn. *'Land sale to John Walker on Hogan Creek' 13 Oct 1783 Deed Book B Page 163 State of NC - No. 466 - to John Walker 337 A on Hogan's Cr adj Atkinson, William Par, Harrison. 13 Oct 1783 * Land sale from Samuel Walker to James Orr on Moon's Creek 25 Dec 1784 Deed Book C Page 26 Samuel Walker of CC to James Orr of same, for 50 lbs, 220 A on n fork Moon's cr, part of survey granted Walker 3 Mar 1779 of 621 A. . Wit:James Johnson, James Walker * Land sale from John Walker to WIlliam Parr on Hogan's Cr. 1 Mar 1788. Deed Book ??? p. 287 John Walker of CC to William Parr of same, for 21 lbs, 14 shillings, 107 A on Hogan's Cr adj Parr, Jno Atkinson, Harrison. Wit: Berryman Turner, James Paul, ? Paul *'part of tract John Walker purchased' 16 Jun 1795. Deed Book J page 75-6 John Grant of CC to Armistead Flippen of same, for 500 lbs., 231 A s side Moon's Cr being part of tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville and part purchased by Christopher Huston of Earl Granville. Wit: Alr Porter, Elizabeth Porter, Joshua Grant. *'part ofsurvey for Walker' 9 Apr 1796. Deed Book {???] p.315 Samuel Walker of CC to James Orr of same, for 11 lbs, 13.8 A both sides n fork Moon's Cr. part of survey for Walker granted 1779 of 621 A Wit: Joseph Smith, ?Walker Southwest VA Weaver,1998. The 1782 Washington County, Virginia Personal Property Tax List Transcribed June 1998, Jeffrey C. Weaver In Captain Barnett's district, *John Walker 1 tithe, 8 horses, 9 cows, no slaves *_____Walker ?Tithe, 8 horses, ? cows, no slaves ---- Will of John Walker III SOURCE written c. 1775, probated 1778. fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 original date, and source IN THE NAME OF GOD, AMEN I, John Walker of the county of Washington being sick in body but of good and sound memory, thanks to it almighty God and caling to mind the uncertainty estates of this transistory of life and that flesh must yeald to death when it shall please God to call do make constitute ordain and declair this my last will and testament in manner and form following and annuling by these presents all and every testament or testaments, will or wills heretofore by me made or declares either by word or writing and this to be my last will and testament for-none other; and first being penitent for my sins past most humbly desire foregiveness for the same. I give and commit my soul unto almighty God my saviour and redeemer in whom and by the merits of Jesus Christ I trust and believe assuredly to be saved and to have full remission and foregiveness of all my sins and that my soul with my body as a general day of the resurrection shall rise again with joy and though thou hearest of Christ death saviour poses and inherit the kingdom of heaven prepared for his elect and chosen and my body to be buried in such a place as will pleas my executors hereafter named. To appoint and now for the settling of my temporal estate and such goods and chattels and debts it hath pleased God for above my presents to bestow upon me. I do order, give and dispose the same in a.manner and from following: That is to say, I will all these debts & dues I own in right to any manner of person or persons whatsoever shall be well and fairly contested and pid or ordered to be paid within convenient time after my deciece by my executors hereafter named then I give and bequeath the money that is in Patrick Porter hand. That I have his bonds and account for to be equally devided amongst my six daughters and granddaughter An Bell and do order that all my debts that is owing to me be collected by my two sons John and Samuel Walker and when collected at my creditors to be paid and the remainder to be equally divided betwixt my two sons except that is divided already and I do appoint my two sons John and Samuel Walker my executor. This given under my hand and seal the day and year above written ???1773???. My lands to be equally divided betwixt my two sons and one bay mare I give to my grandson William Walker. JOHN WALKER Seal Signed, sealed and delivered in the present of Alex Montgomery, William Cowan and Andrew Cowan..... at Court held for Washington County the 17th day of November 1778. This last will and testament of John Walker, deceased was proved by oath of Alex Montgomery, William Cowan........ Commentary: This will is for John III father of John IV. The will was probated in 1778, which is probably the basis for which many have identified his year of death as 1778. However, the will was probably written well prior to that date. Photocopies of this will that I've seen do not show the date it was written. The date is often cited as 1773, but the basis for that is not known. Presumably the date is on the same page as the text says "the day and year above written". Since the will shows a bequest to Samuel, and grandson William, we can probably assume that it was written before Samuel's death, and the capture by Indians of William. Those events are belived to have occurred in 1776, hence we assume the will itself was probably written about 1775. ---- Estate record for Samuel son of John III, identifying John IV as administrator fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 date, and source Washington County Court Minute Record Bk #1; On motion of John Walker Administration is granted him on the Estate of Samuel Walker deceased who made oath thereto and entered into and acknowledged his bond with William Edmondson and Archelaus Woods in the penalty of six Hundred pounds for the faithfull Adminstration of the said decendants Estate. Ordered that Patrick Porter, James Wharton, Joseph Moor, William Trimble & John Kinkead or any three of them being first sworn appraise the Estate of Samuel Walker deceased and make return to the court. Commentary: Samuel was killed c.1776 during an Indian attack on Castle's Woods that saw his nephew William (son of John IV) and sister Ann Walker Cowan, both taken captive by Indians. Elsewhere John IV is identified as the "heir at law" of John II and Samuel. This indicates that there were no other sons of John III who could be considered heirs, nor that Samuel, who apparently died intestate, had a wife, or children. ---- Washington County 1781-1797 Survey Record Abstracts - Part 1, *Page 41 - Moses McSpaddin, assignee of Ebenezer Alexander, assignee of James Gilliban, assignee of John Walker...300 ac...on the south side of Holston River opposite John Berrys, includes improvements, actual settlement made in 1774...August 29, 1781 Commentary: '' * Page 50 - James Taylor, assignee of Archibald Mahon, assignee of '''John Walker'...200 ac...Commissioners Certificate...on both sides of Mockison Creek, north branch of the north fork of Holston River...Beginning in the head of a hollow corner to James King Carrs land he now lives on...in a gap of a ridge...on the bank of the Mill Pond...April 30, 1782 - John Walker...200 ac...on Mockison adjoining James King Kerr above by a line crossing at the ford and Christopher Huston below, to include the place whereon he now lives, actual settlement made in 1773...August 18, 1781 - Assigned to Archibald Mahon by purchase on April 1, 1782. Signed: John Walker. - Assigned to James Taylor by purchase on April 20, 1782. Signed: Archibald Mahon. Witness: Robert Preston Commentary: '' The first item is an assignment from John Walker to a James Taylor on Mockison Creek. Since it is on Mockison's Creek the John Walker involved is probably John IV. The second entry is in the same area, but records an entry of 200 acres made for John Walker in his own right. In this case, the location is also on Mockison Creek, but the desription notes that the proprty is adjacent Christopher Huston. This suggests that this is in the Houston's Fort area and therefore this record is for John IV. ---- Page 105 -John Walker...June 13, 1782...195 ac...on the waters of the Middle Fork of Holstein River...Commissioners Certificate...Beginning in Edward Farris line in a gap of the ridge...on Gen. Campbells old patent line - John Walker...400 ac...on the waters of the Middle Fork of Holstein joining Gen. William Campbells patent line, includes improvements...actual settlement made in 1775...August 31, 1781 ''Commentary: '' This record is for property on the Middle Fork of the Holstein, indicating that this John Walker is "Middle Fork" John Walker, not John III or John IV Page 267 - John Walker, heir of John & Samuel Waler, decd...300 ac...by settlement in 1773...on Sinking Creek near the sink which was surveyed for John Walker on April 2, 1774...August 8, 1781 - Assigned to John Donnell on August 10, 1782. Signed: John Walker. Witness: Robert Preston - Assigned to James, Robert & John Barr on August 10, 1782. Signed: John Donnell Page 280 - Samuel Gibson...214 ac...on the waters of the Middle Fork of Holstein River...Commissioners Certificate...Beginning near a line of the old survey belonging to the heirs of Gen. Campbell, decd. being a corner of John Walker's tract...corner to Samuel Whites land...May 8, 1785...Samuel Gibson - 400 ac. - adjoining Gen. William Campbell's patent land, includes improvements, actual settlement made in 1772...August 29, 1781. ---- Page 475 - James Craig and William Craig, assignee of John Walker & William Walker, 2 coheirs of William Walker, decd and for Nancy Walker who intermarried with William Galloeher, Elizabeth Walker who intermarried with William Carmack, Margret Walker, Lucy Walker, Elsy Walker & James Walker also coheirs of William Walker, decd - 600 ac - Preemption warrant #2660 - on both sides of the Laurel Fork a north branch of the north fork of Holstein River - on the north side of the Piney Mountain - corner to a tract of land granted to William Walker, decd a certificate of right of settlement - crossing the Laurel fork corner to the settlement survey - on the south side of the flat mountain - crossing Tumbling Creek - corner to Walter Mattinley's survey - near James Crabtree's corner - south side of the Laurel fork - October 11, 1796 ---- '''Certification that John IV is entitled to the property settled in 1773 by his father John III.' 8th day of August, 1781, Washington County Grant Bk #1; page 267 fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 We the commissioners for the district of Washington & Montgomery Counties do certify that John Walker Heir at law of John Walker & Samuel Walker dec'd is entitled to 300 acres of land by settlement in the year 1773 lying in Washington County on Sinking Creek near the sink, which was surveyed for the old John Walker April 2nd 1774, by virtue of an order of Council passed Dec. 16th, 1773. Witness our hands this 8th day of August, 1781. N. B. The plot for this certificate is recorded on page 269. Test, James Reid, C, C, C Jos. Cabell Harry Innes N. Cabell I do hereby assign all my right & title to the within certft. to John Donnell for value recd. of him this 10th August, 1782. John Walker I do hereby assign the one half of the within certificate to Jas, Robt, & Jno. Barr for value rec'd. of them this 10th Augt. 1782. Jno. Donnell Commentary: This certification was probably a requirement because of laws established during the Revolution requiring a will be filed for someone who died before a property was properly recorded. Without the will, showing that the prperty was properly inherited, you probably would not be able to secure the land. ---- Land sale from John IV to Donnell, Barr, Barr, and Barr about 1782. Washington County Grant Bk #1; page 269 fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 original date Surveyed three hundred acres of land in Washington County by virtue of a certificate from the Commissioners for the district of Washington and Montgomery Counties and agreeable to an Act of the Genreal Assembly of Virginia passed in 1779, known by the name of the Broad Meadows, the one half for John Donnell & the other half for James, Robert & John Barr, tenants in common respectively and not as joynt tenants, lying on both sides of Sinking Creek the waters of Clynch River, & beginning near the sink of said creek, on the south side of the same at a buckeye and sugartree from thence....... S40 E104 poles to a maple and beech sapling on the point of a spur..... South 226 poles to a post oak and buckeye sapling on the point of a spur..... N81 E38 " " crossing Cowan's Creek to a buckeye and elm..... N2 E20 " " to a poplar and ash..... N54 E34 " " crossing said branch to an ash..... N78 E80 " " crossing said branch to a a white oak on the point of a spur..... N12 E257 poles crossing the creek to a white oak and maple sapling at the foot of a ridge, thence..... S88 W262 poles to the Beginning..... N. B. The certificate for this plat is recorded on page 267. Walter Preston, Asst. Robt. Preston, ??? Commentary: John IV had inherited this property as heir at law of John III. This is one of, if not the last record for John IV in Southwest Virginia, as the sale occurred at the time he was leaving the area probably in exercize of Revolutionary War benefits. The designation of this property as "Broad Meadows" is a 'plantation name'. It was probably applied not by the Walkers, but by Donnell, Barr, Barr, and Barr, who applied similar names to other parcels they purchased at this time. Revolutionary War Pension Claim of John Walker Porter fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 original phrasing,date, and source One of Patrick Porter's sons, JOHN WALKER PORTER, stated in his Revolutionary War pension claim filed in Floyd Co., Ky., that he and all of his brothers and sisters were born in Orange Guilford Co., North Carolina. Commentary: This record is part of the chain tha links the family of John Walker III and John Walker IV in SW VA back to Orange Co. NC. John Walker Porter was the son of Patrick Porter, John III's son-in-law. A 1771 land sale between John III and ( ) mentions Patrick as his son-in-law living on John III's land.The reference is to Guilford, rather than Caswell, which probably indicates a faulty understanding of the georgraphic relationships on the part of John Walker Porter. Blount County, TN References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families : also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia, 1600-1902 2. Edwards, Olga jones and Izora Waters Fizzell, 1978. The Connection in East Tennesssee. Research Problems #''The identity of John IV's wife, "Miss Long", their DOM, and her parents. #''Is John IV Indian Killer John Walker?'' A key document in current thinking on this problem is an article by Emory Hamilton "Pioneers Settlers of the Clinch", published in the Clinch Valley Times 10 October 1967. (This article is available at the McClung Historical Society library in Knoxville, TN, where it may be found among the loose papers in the "Walker Folder".) Attention to this item was stressed by Laura Cowan Cooper and Edwin Harris of the Wigton Walker Family Association. The Hamilton article provides an extended discussion on the Walker family that settled near Castle's Woods c. 1773. Within the article is an item enitlted "Extra note on John Walker". The key passage in this note describes a lawsuite between John Donnell and Robert Campbell that was initiated in 1788. *''In 1782 bond from John Walker to Robert Campbell reference land on Clinch, now Lee county. Walker assigned land to John Donnell. Donnell then returned to home in New Jersey. About 14 years ago Robert Preston went to see Walker at his residence on Little River in Tennessee. John Walker, Jr. (Son of 2nd John Walker) in Wigton Walker terminology]) and his sister Mary Snider, state that John Walker, Sr, son of John who died in 1778) their father, paid Robert Campbell by sending a horse by William Cowan to Campbell.'' To help keep these "Johns" straight the standard Wigton Walker terminology will be employed in discussing the above article. Here's a "key to the Johns" *''John who died in 1778---John Walker III.'' Hamilton uses the date of probate on his will to infer the DOD. It is now believed that John III died well previous to this, and probably no later than 1776. *''John Sr.---John IV''. This is the son of John III, and believed to be the person known as "Indian Killer" in Blount County, often designated IKJW. *''John Jr.---John V''. Son of IKJW. John V may be the individual whom Edwards and Frezell refer to as "Spraddlin John"; they use the term in reference to IKJW, but they may not have realized that it was the nickname of his son. Hamiton clearly believes Preston conducted this interview with the grandson of John Walker III. We do not know the exact basis for this conclusion, nor do we know exactly where Hamilton found records of the law suit and this interview. As a result, there is a certain amount of ambiguity in our understanding of what Hamilton tells us. A number of items suggest that Hamilton was correct in his association of the interview with John Walker V of the Wigton line. #The interview is between Robert Preston and John Walker, Jr, and his sister Mary, who married George Snider "at his home on the Little River". John Walker aka Indian Killer is believed to have settled in the Long Bottom in front of Chillhowie Gap. Court records from the late 18th century indicate that John Walker settled adjacent to George Snider, and his daughter Mary Walker is widely regarded as the wife of George Snider. This seems to place the interview somewhere in the Long Bottom, and is consistent with Indian Killer John Walker being John IV. #The date of the bond is consistent with the sale of property owned by John Walker IV in that same year. This property, located at "The Sinks of Sinking Creek" on the Clinch River watershed, had been inherited by John IV a few years earlier from his father John III. From the lawsuit we gather that John IV had used this property to secure his bond with Robert Campbell concerning an otherwise unrelated matter. John IV then sold this property to a group of land speculators, "Donnel, Barr, Barr, and Barr". John Donnel, (of DBB&B) seems to have assumed full rights to this particular parcel, which he and his partners had designated "Broad Meadows". The thrust of the interview with John V, was that the bond obligation had been obviated "by sending a horse by William Cowan to Campbell". Thus John IV was was free to sell the land to DBB&B. Overall, the property under discussion between Preston and "John Jr." seems to be consistent with the Broad Meadows property, leading to the speculation that John Jr is the son of John IV. Thus, John IV would have to be Indian Killer John Walker. #"...sending a horse by William Cowan..."William Cowan is known to have settled near Davis Ford, a mile or so distant from the Long Bottom. Thus William Cowan was living near Indian Killer in Blount County. Jane Walker, daughter of John III, and brother of John IV, is identified in White 1902 as marrying William Cowan. The proximity of John Walker and William Cowan is consistent with them being brotherinlaws, and with Indian Killer being John IV. A contrarary datum is the fact that the interview indicates that the property in question was in Lee County VA. The Broad Meadows parcel, however, was in Washington Co. Since we do not have the original source for the interview, this point is diffcult to evaluate. In order for this to be the Broad Meadow property we have to assume that at some point an error was made deseibing the land as being in Lee County. #Several of the records for land transactions on Moon Creek refer to persons with the Porter surname. These persons may be related to Patrick Porter, John III's soninlaw. This might be explored to help identify Patricks parents. #Links to other research pages dealing with various Walkers in the target area (NW NC, SW VA, and NE TN) *John Walker (c.1740-1797) aka Meadow Creek John Walker (MCJW) *Quaker John Walker *Hawkins County John Walker *Joseph Ruddeford Walker (1798-1876 Page Needs 1. A number of record citations have been recovered from emails of the late Jerry Penley, a well known Wigton Walker researcher. In some cases the exact citation or date is missing. In other cases, the record is a paraphrase of the original record. Additional information is needed about these records. 2. Additional cleanup is needed for some records, especially those dealing with land records in Orange Co. Most records listed seem to refer to John III rather than to John IV. Also, many of these records deal with Samuel probable brother of John III, who remained in Caswell County when John III and John IV left. These records might usefully be transferred to a page for Samuel Walker. Contributors Bill 18:39, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker